


Gotich love

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oltre la porta magica [3]
Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La nonna di Wibye tanto normale non è, ma questo vale anche per il nipote e Coraline.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Prompt:http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hugmehutch/53126309/170649/170649_original.png





	Gotich love

** Gotich love **

Una macchina viola con attaccato un carretto a forma di tendone del circo giallo e rosso proseguì lungo il viale. Passò di fianco alla villetta rosa e proseguì oltre delle case bianche.

“Certo che tua nonna affitta sempre le sue case a gente strana” disse Coraline. Il vento fece tremare i rami spogli del vialetto che saliva per la collina. Wybie guardò il gatto sparire da sopra un cartellone bianco e si abbassò la maschera.

“Io mi preoccupo di più dei suoi possedimenti. E se in un’altra casa delle sue c’è un altro passaggio per la strega?” domandò. Coraline si chiuse i bottoni dell’impermeabile giallo.

“Questa volta le daremo fuoco. Vedremo il suo metallo ardere e squagliarsi” sancì e annuì facendo mulinare intorno al capo i corti capelli blu.

“Alle volte mi fai paura, amore” sussurrò il ragazzo, abbracciandola.

“E sì che sei tu quello che si mette la maschera inquietante dagli occhi verdi luminescenti e i vestiti dark con i teschi”. Lo prese in giro Coraline mettendo le mani sulle braccia del fidanzato.

“Beh, metà e metà. Io sono gotico fuori, tu dentro” ribatté il castano.


End file.
